


and counting...

by kentucka



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-28
Updated: 2006-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 11:17:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kentucka/pseuds/kentucka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a difference between killing, and letting somebody be killed. It is not the outcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and counting...

Methos knew exactly how many Immortals’ heads he had taken. Every single one of them had its own voice within his conscience; every one had planted its own memories in his mind, its feelings in his heart.

Methos knew how many mortal men and women had found their early death by his hand, knife or sword. Even as he hadn’t cared about the growing piles of corpses that were the Horsemen’s leftovers where they had made camp, even as he washed off their blood without emotion, as he tried to erase one horror-stricken face from his memory with the next. His subconscious had never confused the three, four, five figures that made up Methos’ personal death toll.

Methos never knew, though… Stepping aside to let Duncan pass, giving his consent to Byron’s execution, Methos realized that he would never know the true number of deaths he was responsible for. Simply by not stopping others.


End file.
